nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Viper SRT-10
The Dodge Viper SRT-10 is a sports car built by Dodge. It is powered by a V10 engine. Production of the two-seat sports car began in 1991, and went through a major redesign in 2003, with its name changed to Dodge Viper SRT-10. The car, and numerous variations, has made many appearances in TV shows, video games, movies, and music videos. Editions Limited Edition The "Limited Edition" was released on January 26th, 2011, as a top-up gift. It has no performance parts installed on it, and it features a unique "LIMITED" license plate and the Limited Edition livery. Blue The "Blue" edition was released on February 21st, 2011. It features street tuned performance parts. Blue Juggernaut The "Blue Juggernaut" edition was released on April 12th, 2011. It features race tuned performance parts, a unique juggernaut livery, and several aftermarket parts and skill mods. Red Juggernaut The "Red Juggernaut" edition was released on May 10th, 2011, as a top-up gift. It features race tuned performance parts, a unique juggernaut livery, and several aftermarket parts and skill mods. Red The "Red" edition was released on July 26th, 2011, for in-game Cash, as part of the 1-Year Anniversary. A-Spec The "A-Spec" edition was released on February 8th, 2013, as part of the Best In Class lineup. It features various performance parts, aftermarket parts, skill mods, and a unique race-themed livery. Despite its name, it is not actually tuned to the maximum overall rating of its class. On July 1st, 2015, the "A-Spec" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash to celebrate the anniversary of Dodge's founding as part of the End of the World event. Overall Performance The Dodge Viper SRT-10 has a stock top speed of 304 km/h (189 mph) which is relatively high for a B class car. Its acceleration is also one of the best in B class, but it lacks a strong NOS output. It suffers in corners with its unresponsive handling and understeer which may cause it to run into walls and lose speed in races. For Pursuits and Team Escapes the Viper can perform very well. Due to its heavy weight it can easily smash through roadblocks while still retaining a decent speed. In Team Escapes, the handling may be a problem when it comes to situations requiring evasive maneuvers such as Rhino encounters. However, its strong acceleration can bring it back up to speed quickly if stopped. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSMW.jpg Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 2.jpg|Blue CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 5.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 6.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 7.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 8.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue 9.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 A-Spec.jpg|A-Spec CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 A-Spec 2.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 A-Spec 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 A-Spec 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Limited Edition 2.jpg|Limited CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Limited Edition 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Limited Edition 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Limited Edition.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue Juggernaut.jpg|Blue Juggernaut CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Blue Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Red Juggernaut.jpg|Red Juggernaut CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Red Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Red Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Viper SRT-10 Red Juggernaut 4.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Dodge Category:RWD Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:American Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Class B Category:Large Cars Category:Best In Class Category:600-699 Horsepower cars